Courrier Réponse aux Fans
by JeniSasu
Summary: C'est les vacances et les élèves de Yuei reçoivent les lettres de leurs fans des mains de Mr Aizawa. Ils ont pour obligation d'y répondre, n'en déplaise à certains. Tandis que Katsuki s'apprête à commettre un meurtre suite à certains...écrits, certains super vilains reçoivent leurs lettre de fans via leur mail...mais...comment au juste ont-ils eut le mail bordel ?


Ohayo !^^

Alors je sais que je dois me concentrer sur mes derniers chapitres mais je voulais poster celui-ci juste pour montrer le concept.

Ensuite, **Lettres des fans** s'appelle désormais **Courriers des fans** en outre, c'est là bas que je prendrais les questions (vos lettres) et que j'y répondrai ici.

 **Les questions (lettres) posé ici ne seront pas prises en compte !**

Alors n'hésiter pas à aller sur **Courriers des fan** **s** pour poser vos questions !

Ici c'est juste des avis/réaction par rapport aux chapitres, on y pose pas de questions. Voudrais pas m'embrouiller la dessus.

Encore et toujours, merci pour vos reviews XD

Même si actu je me connecte après un bon moment et reçois une vague de suivis/folow ce n'est pas comparable à un avis positif ou négatif sur ce que l'on fait alors merci é-nor-me-ment à ceux qui me donne leur avis sur mes écrits !XD (et avouons le, recevoir une vague de favoris/folows parfois du même auteur sur presque la quasi-totalité des histoires c'est plaisant, oui, mais un peu frustrant ^^')

 **NB :** Les (…) au début des lettres ne signifie pas qu'il les écrit vraiment, marque juste « des pauses » dans l'écriture.

Bonne lecture ! En espérant que ce concept vous plaise ! :)

* * *

Shouto observe d'un air distrait l'amas de lettre poser sur sa table d'étude.

Il s'y met ou pas ?

Il soupire, passe une main lasse dans ces cheveux et jette un regard par la fenêtre.

Une minute s'écoule avant qu'il ne quitte finalement son lit et s'assoie sur sa chaise d'étude, face au tas de lettre qui l'attendait.

Il les fixe, impassible.

Pas qu'il n'aimait pas répondre aux lettres de ces fans.

C'était juste une première pour lui.

Pas qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à l'image qu'il donne.

Mais il se devait d'y répondre. À chacune d'elle, mais il n'a jamais été du genre à ne pas dire ce qu'il pense.

Peut être qu'il allait en froisser plus d'un.

Peut être pas.

Alors il hésitait bien qu'il sache qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Chacun d'eux avait reçu un tas de lettre de leurs fans à la fin de la première année de lycée.

Ils étaient en vacances et ils devaient, répondre à leurs fans et ensuite, envoyer les lettres à Yuei, plus précisément à leur prof principal.

Mr Aizawa.

Ils devaient répondre aux courriers et les ramener d'ici deux semaines.

Ils l'avaient appris hier et depuis…hier, Shouto fixait les lettres.

Il soupire une énième fois avant de prendre la première lettre au dessus de la pile.

Il la déplie avec lenteur et pose le coude sur la table, la tête en appui dans sa paume et commence la lecture.

De : Neymanga

 _Shouto, que pense-tu des gens qui dise "Oui, mais, quand Momo se dessapait devant lui, il c'est retourné. Ça veut dire qu'il est pas attiré par les filles et qu'il est gai!" sachant qu'après le Drama CD, on a plus l'impression que tu as un crush sur elle plutôt qu'autre chose!_

 _Neymanga_

Shouto fixe la lettre.

Une minute passa avant qu'il ne prenne un stylo et une feuille.

Il caresse le bout de sa lèvre avec le stylo, réfléchissant avant de répondre.

 _Bonjour Neymanga._

 _Tout d'abord, merci pour ta lettre, c'est gentil. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne savais pas que c'est ce qui se disait sur moi tout simplement parce que je n'y porte pas attention…_

Shouto s'arrête, penche un peu la tête sur le côté.

…Elle comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire pas vrai ?

Il passe le bout du stylo dans ses mèches avant de s'y remettre.

… _Mais pour te répondre franchement, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de respecter l'intimité de quelqu'un ait un quelconque rapport avec une orientation sexuel, certains sont vraiment con…_

Con ?, pense Shouto en arrêtant d'écrire.

Il se mord la lèvre.

C'était un peu abusé ?

Il mord le bout du stylo et se laisse aller sur sa chaise.

Il avait du mal à comprendre la mentalité de certains.

S'il avait regardé, il serait un pervers.

Il ne regarde pas, il est homo.

Il soupire et se masse le front, un peu contrarié puis reviens à nouveau sur la lettre.

Il laissa le « con » tel quel et relus la lettre de Neymanga une seconde fois.

…Un crush sur Momo.

Un coup de cœur en faites ?

Il hausse un sourcil.

Ah…vraiment ? pense t-il en posant à nouveau le coude sur la table, le poing dans la joue, songeur.

Dire qu'elle était laide serais de la mauvaise fois.

Mais il n'a jamais pensé à elle autre qu'à une amie.

Il ne l'a jamais envisagé.

Et s'il était sincère il dirait qu'elle était la seule avec qui il pourrait éventuellement envisager une relation.

S'il était sincère…

Et…Shouto, est quelqu'un de sincère.

Alors il reprit l'écriture.

… _Yaoyorozu est une fille que j'apprécie et respecte énormément. Autant pour sa force que pour son tempérament et bien que je ne pense pas avoir montré un quelconque « crush » pour elle, en tout cas pas intentionnellement, j'avoue que c'est une fille que j'aimerais bien avoir à mes côtés._

 _Merci de m'avoir écris, en espérant avoir répondus à tes préoccupations._

 _Shouto Todoroki._

Il posa le stylo et fixa la lettre.

Il l'a relut qu'une fois avant de la plier et de la mettre dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il écrivit « Neymanga »

Il l'a mit de côté et observa à nouveau le tas de lettre avant d'en prendre une au hasard.

C'est partis, pense t-il indifférent en ouvrant la seconde lettre.

De : Valkyrie Du Nord

 _Salut Todoroki ! J'aimerai savoir ce que tu penses de Izuku et si tu penses qu'il surpassera Katsuki. Gros bisous !_

 _Valkyrie du Nord._

Shouto esquisse un léger sourire en coin.

Izuku.

Et Katsuki.

Il ferme les yeux un instant, réfléchissant.

Ces deux là étaient un peu difficiles à cerner.

Izuku tournait, inconsciemment autour de Katsuki sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Katsuki semblait être un moteur important pour Izuku, surtout dans le domaine dans lequel ils étaient.

Il admirait Katsuki, c'était un fait.

Shouto ouvre les yeux et sort à nouveau de quoi écrire.

 _Bonjour, Valkyrie du Nord._

 _Pour être tout à fait honnête, Izuku est sans aucun doute le premier ami que j'ai…_

Enfin bon, faut pas abuser non plus, pense t-il en fronçant un peu le sourcil, de légère rougeurs apparaissant sur ses pommettes.

… _Je l'apprécie, et je pense qu'il peut réellement devenir un très grand super héros. Quant à Katsuki, c'est une bonne question…_

Shouto réfléchis un moment, le bout du stylo à quelques millimètres de la feuille.

Comme il l'a toujours pensé, Izuku gravite autour de Katsuki.

C'est quelqu'un qui l'inspirait énormément, en démontre sa façon de courir durant « la course du héros ».

Alors est-ce qu'Izuku pourra surpasser Katsuki ?

Possible.

 _...Je pense qu'il le pourrait. Ce ne sera sans doute pas pour maintenant, mais il y arrivera. Même si je pense qu'il devra pour cela, essayer d'avoir un peu plus confiance et de faire face à celui qu'il admire sans doute._

 _Merci Valkyrie, d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire._

 _Shouto Todoroki._

Il pose le stylo et se pince distraitement l'arrête du nez.

Ce n'était rien et pourtant, ça l'épuisait.

Il ferme les yeux un court instant avant de plier la lettre et de la poser sur la première avec l'inscription « Valkyrie du Nord » dessus.

Il se lève et se dirige vers sa commode, pris la pomme posé dessus avant de revenir à sa place.

Il croque un morceau en prenant une nouvelle lettre.

Il pose la pomme en l'ouvrant.

De : Magik

 _Shouto as-tu détruits d'autres mains depuis l'incident avec Izuku et Tenya ?_

 _Magik_

Non, réponds mentalement en avalant distraitement.

Il prit de nouveau de quoi écrire et fixe la feuille.

Que devait-il dire ? S'expliquer ?

Il hausse un sourcil et se gratte les cheveux.

La réponse était non, tout simplement.

Mais il supposa, qu'il devait faire un effort.

 _Bonjour Magik, pour répondre à ta question, non, ça ne m'est plus arrivé et personnellement je ne suis pas presser de réitérer l'expérience, j'espère que tu comprends._

 _Merci, pour ta lettre._

 _Shouto Todoroki._

Clair, direct, simple, pense Shouto en pliant la lettre qu'il mit dans l'enveloppe

Il écrivit « Magik » sur celle-ci alors que son portable vibrait mais il n'y porta pas attention.

Il posa la lettre sur les autres, mordit dans la pomme avant de prendre une nouvelle lettre.

De : JeniSasu

 _Hey Shouto._

 _Dit, que penses-tu de ceux qui trouvent que tu formes un beau couple avec Izuku ?et sois sincère ! ^^_

 _Merci !_

 _JeniSasu._

Shouto s'étouffa avec sa pomme et toussa bruyamment.

Il pose la main contre ses lèvres pour se contenir, la larme au coin de l'œil.

Il jette un regard choqué et étonner à la lettre qu'il tenait.

Lettre qu'il avait froissé sans s'en rendre compte.

Shouto toussa encore un peu et posa une main contre sa gorge, puis relus une seconde fois a lettre.

Il cligna des yeux, son flegme s'était fait la malle et il fixa le vide un moment avant de soupirer.

Shouto posa la lettre et se massa les tempes, se demandant à quel moment au juste cette idée à put germer dans l'esprit de certains.

Quand il l'avait pris en aparté et lui avait parlé de son père ?...non, impossible il n'y avait absolument aucun lien entre eux à ce moment.

Durant leurs combats ?...sérieusement ?

Shouto soupire et pose ses coudes sur la table, les doigts croisés sur lesquels il pose le menton.

Ça ne pouvait pas être leurs combats.

Alors…durant celui avec Katsuki ?, pense t-il avant de fermer aussitôt les yeux

Il sourit, désabusé.

Ah, oui…le cri d'encouragement d'Izuku.

Il prend une faible inspiration avant de saisir le stylo.

 _Bonjour Jenisasu._

 _Alors comment dire…_

En effet, comment dire.., pense Shouto en haussant un sourcil.

… _Je suppose que je peux comprendre d'où peut venir cette idée même si je ne la comprends pas. Objectivement, Izuku est un ami très cher pour moi alors je suppose que certains ont dut mal interpréter certaines choses…_

Mais alors vraiment, très mal interpréter, pense t-il en secouant la tête, moqueur.

… _à ce sujet, je pense tout simplement que chacun est libre est de penser et d'imaginer ce qu'il souhaite mais personnellement et objectivement, il n'y a et il n'y aura absolument rien entre moi et Izuku._

 _Merci pour ta lettre._

 _Shouto Todoroki._

Shouto posa le bic et c'est toujours avec un air amusé qu'il mit la lettre dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il écrivit le nom du destinataire.

Il la posa sur la pile, croqua la pomme et continua avec une autre lettre.

De : Evilfaul

 _Mon cher Shouto pourquoi n'a tu jamais utilisé de baume contre les brûlures sur la tienne ?_

 _Evilfaul._

Shouto se tendit imperceptiblement avant de fermer les yeux qu'il ouvrit aussitôt.

Sa bonne humeur avait disparus.

Il avala le morceau de pomme qu'il avait dans sa bouche et écrivit le plus calmement possible.

 _Bonjour Evilfaul._

 _Les brulures, le feu, la douleur, c'est quelque chose que je pense pouvoir supporter. Ce n'est pas une question d'apaiser la douleur, juste la ressentir et la haïr profondément. Inutile que je te dise pourquoi « j'apprécie » autant le feu/flamme. Quand tu le subis, n'essaye pas d'apaiser la douleur. Surmonte là qu'elle soit superficiel ou pas._

 _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire._

 _Shouto Todoroki._

Il pose la main contre sa poitrine.

Son cœur battait vite, plus vite que d'habitude.

Il ferme les yeux pour se calmer.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère.

Il espérait ne pas avoir été brusque dans sa réponse.

Que ce sois la réponse a laquelle il ou elle s'attendait ou pas, c'était son ressentis sur le coup.

Qu'il soit hors contexte ou pas.

Alors il se lèche les lèvres et mit la lettre dans une nouvelle enveloppe avec « Evilfaul » écrit dessus.

Il mord à nouveau dans la pomme, jette un coup d'œil à son portable se rappelant qu'il avait reçu un mail.

Mais il décida de l'ignorer pour le moment et pris une autre lettre.

La dernière, avant de faire une pause mais il s'interrompit quand son portable sonna.

Il posa la lettre, pris son portable et vit qui l'appelait.

Il décrocha.

_Allô…

_Je…dit moi Shouto est-ce…est-ce que je donne l'impression d'être…accro à Katchan ? Parce que euh, les lettres que j'ai reçus c'est...comment dire…, chuchote Izuku

Shouto hausse un sourcil avant de sourire.

Il quitta sa chaise, puis sa chambre, laissant la pomme bien entamer sur la table.

Il répondra aux autres lettres plus tard.

Il avait bien deux semaines pour ça.

* * *

Voila pour un premier chapitre !

Je précise que chaque chapitre sera baser sur un seul perso, les réponses des lettres dépendent de celle que je reçois, là en l'occurrence il n'y avait plus de lettre pour Shouto )

Dites ce dont vous en avez pensé ^^'

Le prochain devrait être Katsuki ou Izuku…ou Mina…en clair, je n'en sais rien pour l'instant ^^'

Merci :D


End file.
